Oh My Goddess
by crashing-avalanches
Summary: Songfic based on "Oh! MY Goddess" by TRAX. She was truly his goddess. His princess. His angel. His everything.


**Song: Oh! My Goddess (TRAX)**

* * *

_**So ONE done TWO my girl**_

_**THREE dazzling Lorelai oh**_

_**Hey lady FOUR my love**_

_**FIVE, will you meet me for five minutes**_

The way that they had met was so random. He was just released from his trial of being proclaimed innocent from the trial that had accused him of murdering Prince Clovis. Walking the streets of Japan- no, Area 11 in a flapping jacket and shades to disguise himself, he had wandered randomly, delighting in momentary freedom that he had obtained. He would have to go back to the millitary eventually, and thinking of it just made him think sigh and think of all the mockery that he would have to endure. His legs carried him away from the courtroom, wandering to some place that he didn't know what it was.

Suddenly, he heard a scream, a girl's one for that fact. Wait, did it come from above? He might have gone crazy from the time that Margave Gottwald had spent forcing him to tell the truth. As he looked up, he saw a young girl falling down, directly on top of him. Automatically, he opened his arms as the girl came crashing down on top of him. Hurriedly, she climbed off him and brushed herself off before looking at him.

"I'm sorry..."

_**Tiresome breakups, wound, tears all stop**_

_**If you want, I will go anywhere**_

_**Uh! I long for you, I want you**_

_**I wanna wanna I want you**_

She was stunning, to his eyes. Pink hair flowed down to the back of her knees and part of it was puffed up beside her ear. Her eyes were sapphire blue, contrasting to the pink hair that she hastily brushed aside from her face. As she brushed her long skirt down, he took in her slender form. The clothes looked expensive, something that Britannian nobles would wear. What was a high-class Britannian doing here? He caught her looking shyly at him and steered himself to meet her eyes.

"How did you crashing down from there anyway?"

"I am being chased by bad people."

Her answer was not at all what he expected. Blinking in surprise, he gazed at her and before he could barely register what was going on, she had grabbed his hand and they blended into the oncoming crowd. It was like the "falling-down-from-a-random-place-into-a-random-person's-arms" incident had never happened.

_**Girl you make my eyes look only at you**_

_**My heart heart is filled by you**_

_**Receive my heart, I'm anxiously waiting baby**_

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was really pretty, like an angel descended from heaven. The corners of his mouth turned up as he realised how much that actually made sense. She _had_ fallen down from the sky, literally. He shook his head at those absurd thoughts of his and let her weave them through the crowd. Finally, they stopped at a street where she let go his hand and he rubbed his wrist, realising that it had actually hurt. She seemed to notice it too.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," he replied. Looking at her, he suddenly realised that he didn't know her name.

"Erm...may I ask you, what's your name?"

Looking at him with those clear blue eyes, she cocked her head onto one side, seeming to debate what to tell him before smiling sweetly.

"Euphie."

_**I'm a boy whose eyes look only at you**_

_**I'm a boy whose heart was stolen by yours**_

_**Oh, please I'm getting more tired No more baby**_

_**Oh! My Goddess!**_

"I demand you, cease this fight immediately! For I am Euphemia li Britannia, 3rd Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire!"

He grasped the controls of the Lancelot in shock. She was a _Princess_. The fighting soldiers, Kewell of the Purists and the recently disgraced Jeremiah Gottwald immediately stopped their battle and turned their Knightmares around to face her. After what seemed like an eternity, they manouvered them into into the familar kneeling position of a soldier.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Suzaku?"

Her face turned to look up at him, those angelic features were arranged in a kind, concerned expression. She was not looking at him with hate like most Britannians did. Her face never changed as she held out her hand, motioning for him to exit his Knightmare. Swallowing, he did as she gestured.

"Thank you for protecting me, Suzaku."

The words were so simple, yet they tore at his heart. Why didn't she tell him that she was a princess? Why did she run away? Most of all, why didn't she look hatefully at him with disgust like all Britannians did?Why?

She seemed to read his thoughts, her mouth turnig up at the edges as she held her hand out to him.

"I don't hate you. Will you protect me, as a knight?"

He looked up into the clear blue eyes, filled with determination and strengh. That moment, he believed whole-heartedly in her, he believed that she could create the future that he had dreamed of. He wanted to protect her, to make sure that they could witness this bright future together. Bowing his head, he knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Yes, Your Highness."

_**I keep waiting, I keep calling, why there isn't a word from you?**_

_**Even if I give you everything it's not enough for you Girl**_

He couldn't find a way to repay her. She had given him everything. She made sure that he was not mocked by other people when he had gone back to the millitary. Thanks to her, 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11, trusted him more now and he had been promoted. He got to go to school, Ashford Academy, where he met his long-lost friend, Lelouch, with Nunally. He made friends with Britannians as Lelouch, a well-respected figure in school, drove off the sniveling Britannians that attempted to blackmail. He was more than capable of handling them himself though.

He had continued working with Lloyd and Cecile on the Lancelot. Lloyd was seemingly pleased that he had such a capable devicer and Cecile treated him like a friend. He didn't mind Lloyd's eccentric behaviour and Euphie saw him everyday after she proclaimed him her knight. Last week, he swore that Princess Cornelia's knight, Guilford, might have even given him a grudging smile.

He had everything that a normal honorary Britannian, a former Number would dream to have. And it was all because of her, that simple name that she had used to introduce herself the first time that they met and the name that she insisted he call her.

Euphie.

_**With your calls that I've been waiting, everything stops**_

_**Even my worried thumping heart, Stop**_

_**The clock too, the time too, nervously waiting for you**_

His heart had literally stopped.

It was the day. The day that the Special Admistration Zone of Japan would be opened. The day that the world would be brought one step closer to peace. He just couldn't believe his eyes and ears as he watched her run out on the stage and ask who were Japanese before ordering a masscre on the people who had attended the event.

The Japanese. The same people who had believed that she could bring peace to them. The people who had trusted her enough to come here to witness the start of a new beginning.

He stared, shock shackling him to the floor as she fired a bullet right into a Japanese's chest before running off stage, repeating the orders to kill all Japanese.

His body shook with panic, glued to the ground. Not until he heard the screams of the innocent Japanese did he shake out of his shock. He immediately took off, trying to ignore the bloodshed around him. He ran through the bodies, dodging bullets and Knightmares, calling her name.

He finally saw her, opening his mouth to try and get her attention, but her name seemed to freeze in his throat as Zero fired a bullet directly into her heart.

_**Girl you make my eyes look only at you**_

_**My heart heart is filled by you**_

_**Receive my heart, I'm anxiously waiting baby**_

_**I'm a boy whose eyes only look at you**_

_**I'm a boy whose heart was stolen by your heart**_

_**Oh, please I'm getting more tired No more baby**_

_**Oh! My Goddess!**_

She fell so gracefully as the machine gun dropped from her arms. He immediately lurched forward to catch her as Zero turned away. Gathering her small form in his arms, he made a beeline for the Royal Hospital..

The beep of the monitor sounded in the room as he watched her breathe inside the case. His knight uniform was stained with blood, her blood, but he didn't care.

"Su...zaku..."

"Euphie!"

He immediately pushed the button to let the plastic case slide open, revealing her body from her shoulders. She gazed weakly at him as he took her hand cautiously in his own, like she would break. The clear blue eyes were no longer full of energy, instead they were tired and worn, like she had just recovered from a fight.

"I want to go back to school..."

Her voice was weak. He choked back sobs, but didn't bother about the tears running down his cheeks.

"I stopped at an early age...didn't get to finish...but...I miss going..."

He leaned forward, meeting her gaze.

"You still can go, Euphie," he choked, "we can go back to Ashford together! You can make friends again! The student coucil is so much fun-"

"No..."

His heart dropped down into his stomach.

"I can't go...not anymore..." she took a deep breath before continuing, "you have to go...you must finish..."

"Euphie! We can go, together!"

"I'm sorry...Suzaku...but...I just can't..."

With those words, her eyelids drooped, hiding her eyes from the world. Forever.

"No..."

Euphie was gone. His saviour, his friend, his princess, his life.

His goddess.

_**Baby, baby, you know my entire heart Girl**_

_**I love love you, you own all my heart**_

_**In my arms I will hold you forever Oh**_

He gritted his teeth as he jumped up onto the platform where Lelouch was standing, drawing the sword. Pulling it back, he sliced it through his best friend's ribs, stabbing his heart.

_"It's for Euphie...think of it as getting revenge by killing the one who killed her..."_

Lelouch's words rang in his ears. As he mindlessly pulled out the sword and let Lelouch tumble down to land beside Nunally. His death, opened up a new era. The peaceful era that Euphie had envisioned. Peace to the world, justice restored, everyone was equal.

Lelouch had admitted to giving Euphie the command to kill all Japanese, but Suzaku had forgiven him once he learnt that it was due to his Geass spinning out of control. An invisible pain stabbed his heart as he looked down at Lelouch's body, which Nunally was crying into. Lelouch, he was doing it for Euphie too...

_"If what the Massacre Princess did spilled alot of blood, I will make more rivers of blood flow, so that she wll be forgotten, and her sins will be erased..."_

Lelouch. He had loved Euphie too.

_**Baby, baby, I'm a boy who owns the entire world**_

_**I'm a boy that will protect you forever**_

_**Only one, I will only look at you, Love you Venus**_

One year ago, he had watched Euphie die. He had lost his princess. However, now, Lelouch had created a world free of hatred, a world of peace, like Euphie envisioned.

Looking over everything through the Zero mask, he realised that this was what Lelouch had wanted. To fulfill Euphie's dream of having a peaceful world. He might not be Kururugi Suzaku anymore, but still...

He still had to serve his princess right?

Flipping the cape aside, he got down on one knee and bowed his mask-clad face. He swore to protect this peace. This peace that Lelouch had died to create. The peace that Euphie had wanted. For him. For the rest of the Japanese. As he made a silent vow, he swore that he could see her smiling face in the sunshine that broke out through the clouds, lighting up the day. Like her smile had lightened up his life.

She had wanted this peace. Now that it was realized, he would have to protect it, due to his oath as a knight. Oddly enough, he noticed, a wry smile curving up his lips, he had never ceased thinking of her as his princess. He was still her knight.

_Yes, Your HIghness._

_**Oh! My Goddess **_

Like she would always be his goddess.

_Euphie._

**

* * *

Yesh. This is something that I have been planning for very long. So, I will be posting songfics based on different pairings and this is the first. I will do various pairings and some others will either be for one character or for the whole cast. This is actually inspired from this first song that this fanfic was based on. I know I skipped some parts, but I think it suits the song better this way. Drop me a review if you think that this is bad or inappropriate or if you just wanna say something about this fic.**

**"Oh! My Goddess" by TRAX was the song that inspired me to do these series of songfics. The whole list can be found at my blog, which is also my homepage. There will be 10 of them and if you think I should do more, from CG or another anime that I might know, PM me or care to email me at my Gmail email (since my boarding school doesn't support the hotmail system ==). You can request the song as well, but my hands are currently full. Your request might have to come later, cause the ones are all dedicated.**

**Oh yeah, all these songs are Korean, which I am using the translated English lyrics. This is also dedicated to DBSK/TVXQ/Tohoshinki, my favorite band who are currently split, but I still love them all the same (Saranghae Oppas!). Most of the songs are from them, coinciding with DBSK Day on the 26th of December and TVXQ! (HoMin)'s comeback on the 4th. It's kinda like a tribute to my favorite band. TRAX is also on my list and so is SISTAR, who is an excellent rookie band, in my opinion. **

**Thanks to you all who have helped me all along, my loyal reviewers so that I can finally overcome my writers' block and start writing again. Sincerely, this comes from my heart.**

**Thank you. ****谢谢。****Terima Kasih. Domo Arigato. Kamsahaminda. *Bows down to you all***


End file.
